Zeta Dimension ch 1
by wildrook
Summary: Chapter One: Why you should never put Andrew on Viagra


Ok. Reason I put this in the crossover section was the fact that there were emeralds, SEELE, and mentions of Monster Cards. Also, this is the first chapter, so here's the answer to the questions you might ask.

1) Andrew has a split personality (I DONT MEAN HIS YAMI!!!!!), which you will see later in this chapter.

2) His real father abandoned his mother 8 months before he was born. His stepfather, Joseph Fragale, tried to look after her and married her.

3) Andrew was born September 18, 2001 (The author was born on same date, 1988), One year after the Second Impact.

4) Andrew was raised and trained by Travis Aran in another dimension for 11 years. Explains why he's in the claimer.

Here's the first dimension he walks in. Rated R for mentions of rape, Viagra, and The Almighty Pornholio. Nudity and language in future chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: NEVER Put Andrew on Viagra.

Andrew's POV

Things have turned for the worse. First, I try to explore this dimension. Second, I walk into a bar (With a fake ID, none the less) trying to ask for a cola. Then, I black out and my yami can't take over. Finally, I wake up in somebody's apartment, and my emerald is glowing red, like it's searching for something.

If you want, here's a flashback.

FLASHBACK

It all started near a rock formation. I had found a Zeta Portal (as Travis called it) near Mount Rushmore. As it turns out, it led to the city limits, but of what? As I went into the city, I noticed something pecuilar: Everyone is wearing a fursuit, or at least I think they are. As of which, I decided to check into the local strip bar, showed my fake ID to the bouncer, and before I went in, I said, "Nice Monkey Suit."

Ignoring the "pleasures" of the bar (A/n: He just goes in there to get some drinks), I went to get a drink of cola, not knowing that the guy who wears a cloak beside me put Viagra to see if I could react to it. After I drank it all, everything went black.

Fragglerook's POV

I didn't know what happened when my hikari drank it, but when this Pornholio went in, he meant business. I tried to stop him, but he boarded me in my soul room.

"There's nothing I can do," I said. "I'm helpless."

"No, you're not," I heard. "You still have one chance left." I looked behind me and saw a red anthro vixen. She had all the things a man wanted, but she was wearing red battle armor with the symbols of fire on them. It turns out she's the Fire Vixen of the Zeta Clan, but the question is, who was her reincarnation?

Pornholio's POV

I'm this kid's perverted yami, just so you know. One spoonful of Viagra and I'm loose from the cage that blasted Chaos Master set for me. "5000 years I've wated for this moment to pass," I said, "and now I have control of this boy's body, but for only a moment."

Looks like he entered a strip bar with the species of the Fire Vixen. "I might be able to have a little fun after all," I said with glee. With that, I looked into his "wallet" as he calls it and sure enough, I found a thousand dollars. Then I went over to a (What-do-you-call-em?) Stripper whom I sort of recognized as my former partner, Bianca, a white rabbit who was a master of seduction and my first mate.

"Hello, cutie," she said. 'Curse this body!' I thought. "If you'd like, we could dance, but if you want, we could go somewhere private." I looked at her chest and felt something go BOI-YOI-YOI-YOI-YOI-YOI-YOI-YOING and said, "Ok. But first, what's your name?"

"I'm Bianca," she said. Then I knew I hit the money on that one.

"You may not remember me," I said, looking as casual as I could for a thief, "but I used to be your partner plundering tombs, seizing cattle, and you bent the guards to your every whim." 'Because of those big boobs, ass, and legs, too.'

"I'm sorry, but," she said, "I don't remember anybody looking like you." And with that she left. (A/n: because she thought he was a serious nutcase, which he is, yet sexually impulsive)

'Why did I have to be sealed inside a 16-year old body?' I thought. 'Why?' Then I heard, ;Because you're a serious sex feind, thief;

Andrew's Mind, Normal POV

"Chaos Mage!" Pornholio shouted in anger. "I thought I blocked your soul room off."

"Didn't work, rapist," Fragglerook said, "for you see, there's not only one yami in the Millenium Emerald."

"You mean..."

"That's right, thief," a new voice joined them. "My reincarnation's nearby." The owner of the voice turned out to be the Fire Vixen.

"Fire Vixen? Here? Impossible!"

"Not as impossible as this!" Fragglerook shouted, holding up his Millenium Emerald. Then Fire Vixen joined him saying, "It's time to seal you away for good!" Then they both had a purplish-red aura on them and shouted, "CHAOTIC SHADOW WILDFIRE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pornholio shouted in pain as he was burnt and sent into the Shadow Realm. He was gone for good.

Outside the strip bar

'Oh, I'm late!' she thought. 'James is going to kill me if I'm late!' There, running down Green St. to her apartment building was a teenage vixen with features that a man wanted in a woman. "I know James is going to kill me if I'm late," she said, "but it's not like anything could happen this late at night!" Then a fire broke out on the nearest strip bar. A human with black-brown hair came running out of it, burnt, and fainted in her arms.

'Oh, no,' she thought. 'He's hurt. I've got to help him immediately.' This girl's name is Tricia Parker and she studies medical school during the night, so she knows how to treat Andrew's burns properly. "I've got to get him to my apartment," she said to... The yamis (but she didn't know it). "James wouldn't mind." 'I hope...' James is her brother, by the way.

On the way to the apartment, Tricia's POV

I had to take him to my apartment. I didn't care whether he was wearing a human suit, was an anthro naked mole rat, or an alien, I had to help him. I just hope James wouldn't mind him staying there. He looked desprate for a place to call home. I opened the door to my apartment, only to see that it was empty, except for a note. It said:

_Tricia,_

_If you read this note, it means I've gone to Katina to help Bill Grey fight the war against Andross. I know I've been overprotective of you for the past 15 years, but it's only because I don't want to see you get killed, raped, or anything else harmful happening to you ever since our parents got killed by an organization known as SEELE. I know you don't want me to get killed, but they need me to fight for the Lylatian System, so you better take good care of yourself._

_Your Brother,_

_James Parker_

I knew he would pull something like this. It was like him to be the hero, but I have to tend to this "human". He needed to lie down somewhere, so I put him on my bed and tended to his wounds for five hours. (A/n; Get your minds out of the gutter, people!) As soon as I left, I heard him stirring and something was glowing red behind me.

END FLASHBACK, Andrew's POV

I didn't know what was triggering the emerald. I mean, Travis taught me about the 7 guardians, but I haven't actually seen them face to face. Maybe my yami has, so I talked to him.

:Yami. Can you hear me?:

;I can hear you just fine, hikari. What's the problem?;

:I blacked out back at the strip bar, now I woke up here with a glowing emerald. What happened?:

;Remember when Travis told us about the 7 Guardians?;

:Yeah, why?:

;Here's what he didn't tell you: 5000 years ago, the 7 Guardians were at war with the 7 Obsessors. The leader was Chaos Thief Pornholio and his first mate was Siren Rabbit Bianca. His Guardian Angel was Iruel, who was a mastermind of mind control and also a seducer. His Knights were Crawford Israfel, a master of the way of the Ninja, Hera Ariel, who was a bit of a bother with her Hylian Strength, Ramiel Anderson, who was known for his intuition and brutality, and Richard Sandolphan Shenlongong, Master of the Black Tiger Fighting Style. His Human Project was known as the monstrosity you know as Deoxys.; I gasped at that last part.

:Deoxys? The Pokemon?:

;Yes.;

:How?:

;We didn't know until it was too late.;

:Let's get back to the matter at hand. Why is my Emerald glowing red?:

;Because Ruby's Reincarnation is nearby.;

:Wait. Ruby?:

;Fire Vixen's real name. You will go for a long journey ahead of you, but it won't come until you help the Fire Vixen's Reincarnation.;

Andrew thought for a moment, then said, :I'll do it.:

;Good. Your journey starts as soon as she's ready.; And with that, Andrew conked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dang it. I've only got the prolouge and first chapter, and already I have writer's block. Anyways, for ideas and suggestions, Read and Review.


End file.
